


Alone Tonight

by Little_Miss_Silver



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Smut, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Silver/pseuds/Little_Miss_Silver
Summary: Dr. Saltzman implemented a new hall monitors rule. What happens when Josie doesn't manage to get to her room on time and ends up stuck in Hope's?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 257





	Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first time writing smut, bear with me. Hope you enjoy!

Sunday nights were interesting nights at the Salvatore School. Not because a lot of stuff happened but because of the new hall monitors rule. Dr. Saltzman had implemented it to keep everyone safe from the monsters. It was also an attempt to improve the student’s attendance to first period classes. 

There used to be logical curfew times like Monday to Thursday nights 9 pm for the younger kids and 10:30 for the high schoolers. While on the weekends they were 10 pm for the former and midnight for the latter. They were still the same, the problem was that before, there used to be some kids who would leave the library later or even wander around at night for a bit and now you couldn’t do that with the hall monitors.

To make things worse, the girl’s second-floor monitor was Alyssa Chang. She was a pain in the ass on good days. Which meant on bad days if she saw you outside one second after curfew she wrote you up with two weeks of detention or if she was especially mad she’d jinx you and tell Dr. Saltzman you tried to run away and she just did it to catch you. And for some weird reason, Sundays were the day Alyssa was ALWAYS mad.

Josie knew this but she had lost track of time while watching Birds of Prey in MG’s room. So that meant Josie was walking as fast and as quietly as she could towards her dorm. When she was about to reach the corner where the girls’ side started she heard Jed and Alyssa having a fight. 

“Fuck no, why did they have to pick a fight today.”

She kept walking as soon as she heard the door slam. She knew Alyssa loved to start on the side of the younger girls to get some of them easily. So Josie had a couple of minutes to get to her room. 

She was a couple of doors down from her and Lizzie’s room when she started hearing Alyssa’s heels. She turned to see which was the closest door where she knew someone.

“303, 304, 305…..307!” She was about to knock but the footsteps sounded closer. She siphoned some magic from the wall and opened the door, walked in as fast as she could and closed the door. She heard the footsteps stop a couple of doors down and then Alyssa muttered a spell.

“Josie?”

The witch spun faster than lightning. She didn’t expect Hope to be in her room or awake since there was no light coming from inside the room. Boy was she wrong because Hope was in her room and awake but to make matters worse she was standing just outside her bathroom’s door in just a towel that just managed to do the job of covering her.

Josie’s eyes started to wander from her bare feet to toned legs to the purple towel covering her small frame to the swell of her breasts that could be seen over the towel. Her eyes stopped moving up but got fixed on a drop of water that was falling from Hope’s neck to her collarbone. 

“Josie, are you okay?”

The witch’s eyes snapped up to the tribrid’s eyes when she realized she had been staring. Once she realized what she was doing she spun back to face towards the door.

“Ho...Hope! I umm… I didn’t realize you’d be here?” She voiced it like it was a question. Standing nervously facing the door.

“This is my room. Why wouldn’t I be here?” Hope chucked as she started walking towards Josie. 

Josie didn’t answer, she was too flustered to do so. She just shook her head as an attempt at an answer.

“What are you doing here? Not that I’m complaining but there’s a curfew and I heard Alyssa and Jed fighting again.” Hope spoke standing right behind Josie.

The siphoner tried to slow her breathing down a bit to be able to answer. “Well I lost track of time and stayed too late at MG’s and when I was heading back I heard the fight and Alyssa started from the other side of the hall so I saw the number of your dorm and decided to just go in here assuming you’d be outside wolfing out or something but you're _clearly not_.”

“And now you’re trapped in here with me.” 

“Wait, what?!” Josie turned so suddenly that she almost knocked into the tribrid.

“Well, I guess the fight was so bad that Alyssa put a spell that every time a door opens before morning she will know and give that person detention.”

_Oh._

“Fuck. I need to text Lizzie so she doesn’t panic.” Josie looked down to get her phone out of her short’s pocket and realized Hope was very much still covered by only a towel and standing a couple of inches away.

“Um... could you get dressed?”

“Why? I thought you liked what you saw Saltzman,” Hope said with a smirk on her face. 

This had been happening a lot. Them flirting or more like Hope flirting and Josie becoming a gay mess. Sometimes, mostly at parties, Josie would flirt back and get a reaction out of Hope. But it never went past that and now she had the tribrid, standing right in front of her with nothing on but a towel.

She didn’t know where the braveness came from but she decided to flirt back a little. They were friends, friends did this, right?

“Well I didn’t get to see much, it’s just like a preview,” Josie said in a sultry voice.

Hope wasn’t expecting Josie to answer her at all. She loved making the younger girl blush, she looked especially cute while doing so. You see, Hope’s crush on Josie had never left which was one of the reasons Hope broke things off with Landon. But now it had started growing, she liked a lot of little things from Josie. Her chocolate coloured eyes, her hair, the smell of vanilla that always followed her around and her lips, she had thought about kissing her a lot of times. Had been about to a couple of others but they always pulled away. That was their thing, teasing each other.

“You know,” Hope started, “we could do something fun now that you’re trapped here for the night.” She placed one hand on the door next to Josie’s head and the other one on her hip, gracing the bare skin that was showing.

Josie’s breath hitched. She knew they were really close to crossing a line. A line they both had mentally decided. It had been hard becoming friends and neither wanted to screw this up.

“Oh yeah, like what Mikaelson?” Josie whispered.

Hope lowered her head to the juncture between the siphoner’s shoulder and neck, she traced an invisible line with the tip of her nose all the way up to her ear. 

“I don’t know you tell me?”

Josie was having an internal battle. She didn’t know if she should stop Hope, it didn’t help that Hope was ghosting her lips over her neck and shoulder.

“I...I...ummm...I” Josie stammered.

She heard Hope chuckling and then felt the tribrid pull back. She turned around and started walking towards her drawers.

“I’m just teasing you,” Hope said, “We could watch a movie though.”

_What the fuck?!_

No, no, no, no. Hope couldn’t just do that, flaunt herself in just a towel, almost kiss her neck and then pull away and pretend nothing happened. Not a lot of people knew this but Josie was very serious about being left all hot and bothered unless there was a good reason for it. 

_Fuck it._

Josie started walking until her front was against Hope’s back. She placed her hands on the shorter girl’s hips. Hope let out a small gasp at Josie’s actions. The siphoner lowered her head until her lips were in contact with Hope’s bare shoulder. She started trailing soft kisses from her shoulder to the base of her neck and finally to the tribrid’s ear. 

“I think we can do something way more fun than watching a movie. Don’t you think so Hope?” Josie graced Hope’s earlobe with her teeth as if to show her the type of fun she meant.

The tribrid grabbed Josie’s hands from her hips. As soon as she did that The brunette thought she had read everything wrong. 

All her thoughts changed when Hope wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s neck to pull her down until their lips met. It didn’t take Josie long to reciprocate the kiss. She was kissing Hope feverishly, her hands on the tribrid’s hips. She graced her tongue over the auburn-haired girl’s bottom lip and soon was granted access. Their tongues touched, a clash where they both were trying to get the upper hand yet siphoner won.

When the need for air arose Josie tilted Hope’s head so she could have better access to her neck and started placing open-mouthed kisses and small bites all over her pale neck. When she heard Hope whimper slightly after a particularly rough kiss she kept torturing that spot. She was sure there was gonna be a hickey there at least for the next couple of hours.

“Wait, Josie, wait.” Hope pressed her hands against her shoulders to separate them. She took a couple of steps back and turned to reach the door. The tribrid looked at Josie over her shoulder and locked the door.

Josie started walking towards the shorter girl, resuming her position behind the girl. She heard the last words of a silencing spell which gave her the answer she needed.

Josie spun Hope around and pushed her against the door. Kissing her with all the pent up emotions she had, of past crushes as well as current crushes. She went back to kissing the girl’s neck and went lower to her collarbone. 

Hope was letting small moans and whimpers out of her mouth while the siphoner attacked her neck. She pulled the brunette back to her lips to taste her again.

“Are you sure?” Josie asked. Hope nodded. The witch pulled back to stare at Hope’s eyes. She could see lust in her eyes, they had a slight golden halo around the blue she liked so much.

“I need to hear you say it.” Hope kept nodding.

“Yes, YES! Please Josie, I need you!”

Josie smirked at Hope’s answer, she knew she could tease her for a bit more.

“Need me for what Hope?” She started trailing kisses over the edge of the towel.

“I need you to fuck me Josie,” Hope moaned after Josie bit the skin “please.”

Josie brought her head back up and kissed Hope while she undid the towel and let it drop to the floor. 

“You are so gorgeous.” Josie stared for a bit until she saw Hope squirm from her intense gaze. So she kissed her again. 

Now that the towel was out of the way, Josie’s hands wandered. She felt the soft skin under her fingertips, moved them up to the girl’s ribs and let her thumbs slightly touch underneath her breasts. Her kisses started trailing lower and lower, she kissed between the valley of her breasts, up one of them until she placed her mouth on one of her nipples.

Hope moaned and pulled slightly on Josie’s hair. The brunette kept licking and sucking on the nipple while her hand pleasured the other one. She pulled back with a slight pop and then went to give the other nipple the same treatment.

The tribrid was panting, she couldn’t believe this was happening, this was unreal. Everything became even more unreal when the brunette started kissing her way down Hope’s abs and then dropped down unto her knees.

“What..what are you doing?” Hope was eying Josie as if she had grown two heads. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” The siphoner smirked at the auburn-haired girl while she lifted her left leg to put it over her shoulder. She started leaving small pecks on the inside of her pale thighs getting almost to where Hope needed her the most. 

“You don’t have to do that, it’s” _gasp_ “it’s fine. I know it’s not something you might like -”

“What are you talking about Hope I’m gonna enjoy this as much as you will” And with that Josie flattened her tongue against Hope’s slit. 

Hope let out a loud moan that was near pornographic. Josie started drawing different patterns around Hope’s clit until a specific one made her buck into Josie’s mouth. She kept edging her on moving her tongue from her clit to her entrance and back up. 

“Oh god, that feels so good!” Hope kept moaning as she could feel her orgasm approaching. She had never been able to cum this way but Josie was amazing at it. As she got closer and closer to cumming she got louder.

“Jo I'm...gonna...ohhhhh...I’m almost there..”

The brunette as if knowing this before went back to Hope’s clit and started sucking on it. That was what brought the tribrid over the edge.

“Jooosiiieeee!” She was shaking and trembling from her orgasm, she thought Josie was done but no. The siphoner made eye contact and started eating out Hope as if her life depended on it. In that moment Josie remembered she had fingers and plunged two fingers into Hope. A loud squelching noise could be heard which made Josie close her eyes and focus completely on the older girl’s pleasure.

She started fucking Hope against her bedroom’s door, the tribrid was being as loud as she wanted. No one could hear her but Josie. Beautiful Josie who was about to bring her to her second orgasm.

“Harder Jo! I need it harder!” Josie kept licking and sucking her clit and pumped her fingers faster and harder into the tribrid. Josie felt Hope’s walls start to tremble as her orgasm was building. Her hand started to burn slightly but she wasn’t gonna back down. She inserted a third finger into Hope and that’s what pulled her over again.

“Oh YES Josie” She let out a couple more moans and then started to pull Josie up towards her face so she could kiss her. 

Hope connected their lips, she could taste herself on the brunette’s tongue. 

“That was…..amazing” Hope was panting, trying to get her breathing back in control. 

“Glad you liked it,” Josie smiled. The tribrid could see how Josie’s cheeks and mouth glistened slightly from eating her out. She looked down at the twin’s fingers, grabbed her hand and brought it up to her lips to clean her fingers.

“You know, you’re wearing too many clothes.”

“What are you gonna do about it Mikaelson?”

Hope switched their positions and kissed Josie. She started trailing her hands down the siphoner’s sides until she reached the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. As soon as the shirt was off she connected their lips. 

She placed her hands under the brunette's thighs and lifts her up. Jose squeals at the unexpected move but wraps her thighs around Hope.

She maneuvers them from the door to the bed where she helps Josie lay down. She takes the brunette’s sneakers off and trails her hands up her bare thighs till she reaches the hem of her denim shorts. She parts her legs and places a hand where Josie wants her more than anything. 

The siphoner moans at the contacts and tries to push herself against Hope’s hand but she moves it away. 

“Noooo, please Hope”

“Patience Josie, you’ll like it if you wait.”

Hope goes to unbutton the girl’s shorts, places her hands inside and pulls them down. Josie lifts her butt slightly off the bed to help make it faster. 

The shorts get thrown somewhere on the floor and Hope starts to crawl up Josie’s body. Placing kisses over her toned stomach, biting the skin, making sure she leaves marks so Josie won’t be able to forget this tomorrow. One of her hands travels up to cup the brunette’s breast and pinch the nipple over the bra. Josie groans at the action.

“You can take it off,” She arches her back so Hope can get better access to the clasp. She undoes it with one hand and helps her pull it down her shoulders until she has a topless Josie lying on her bed.

Hope bent down and took Josie’s nipple into her mouth, she twirled her tongue around it and pulled slightly with her teeth. Josie gasps at the feeling. 

“Hope please!” Hope bucks into Josie when she hears her moan her name. Making the other girl moan louder. She grinds her hips again harder and starts moving her lips to the other nipple. 

After a particularly hard thrust, Hope starts feeling the wetness through Josie's panties. Her hand trails down between their bodies and cups the brunette over her underwear making Josie moan at the feeling.

“Can I take them off?”

“God… Yes Hope” 

Hope sat back on her heels and placed her hands on the waistband of the girl's dark blue underwear. She pulled them down Josie’s long legs. The brunette was lying completely exposed to Hope. Her skin slightly pink, she could see how wet she was even if the only light was coming from the bathroom. 

She traced her hands up her inner thighs and looked up at Josie. She was trembling with anticipation, she needed Hope to touch her. Badly.

As if reading Josie's mind, Hope pressed her middle finger against Josie’s slit. She took a couple of experimental rubs to figure where everything was. The siphoner moaned at the contact but it wasn’t enough. 

“Hope?”

“Yeah Jos?”

“Either you start doing something or I will have to take matters into my own hands.”

Hope let out a growl at the siphoner’s comment. Her eyes turned golden as she surged forward and started making out with Josie. Kissing her fiercely while she drew circles over the girls clit. Josie was a panting mess which made Hope move her kisses to her neck. She kissed and sucked the skin, leaving several marks on her neck. 

She started circling down to the witch’s entrance and back up to her clit. When she felt Josie start to get desperate she slid a finger into her. She heard her groan from her spot near her pulse point.

She started moving the single-digit slowly first and then curving it a couple of times until she hit a spongy spot that made Josie moan the loudest yet. Hope kept hitting that spot over and over, feeling the walls shaking around her finger.

“I need more Hope”

She slipped a second finger inside and started thrusting faster, putting a bit of her supernatural strength into it. Soon Josie was screaming Hope’s name as she hit her climax. The tribrid slowed down until the brunette could breathe almost normally and then started thrusting back into her. She placed her hand so that she could use her hips to push harder into Josie.

“Just like that Hope” Josie was gasping, everything felt amazing, the bites on her neck, Hope’s fingers inside of her hitting that sweet spot over and over again. She felt herself getting worked up again, she could feel her orgasm approaching but just couldn’t get to it.

Hope got the same feeling of Josie about to cum. She placed her thumb right over the girl’s clit, every time she thrusted her thumb brushed against her clit. Making Josie moan. 

“Hooooopeeee!” Hope felt Josie’s nails dig into her back as she came. She coaxed her through her orgasm, giving a couple of thrusts until she stopped and pulled her fingers out. The tribrid raised her hand to her own lips and sucked her fingers clean and moaned.

“God you taste so good.” Josie blushed after the comment and pulled Hope to kiss her.

The tribrid flopped next to Josie, both sweaty and tired from their activities.

“You know, a movie doesn’t sound so bad right now,” Josie said while playing with Hope’s fingers. The tribrid chucked, of course, Josie would want to watch a movie after having sex.

“Sure, but on one condition.” Josie nodded and looked at her expectantly.

“I get to be the big spoon.”

“Done.”

They grabbed Hope’s laptop from next to her bed and chose a random movie. Josie turned her back to Hope so the tribrid could spoon her. Hope wrapped an arm over the brunette’s waist and snuggled close. They didn’t realize when but soon both of them were asleep, still naked in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't' have a beta so every mistake is mine. Comment below if you'd like me to write the morning after!


End file.
